


Nothing's broken

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Psychology, Wakanda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Иногда Баки слишком сильно заморачивается.Таймлайн: после разморозки, но до начала Войны Бесконечности. Надеюсь, им дадут хоть немного времени.





	Nothing's broken

Зал, выделенный им для тренировок, был очень-очень белый. Неживой, почти как то помещение, где находилась — да и сейчас находится, наверное, не проверять же, — криокамера. Нейтральный, бесцветный, словно отрицающий краски и яркость мира за его пределами. Каждый раз, возвращаясь сюда, Стив резко начинал скучать по Ваканде — хотя по-прежнему находился на ее территории. Словно все цветастые узоры, самобытные, присущие только этому месту вещи исчезали не только из поля зрения, но и из реальности. А Стив успел к ним привыкнуть, и если не проникнуться духом по-настоящему, то полюбить за продемонстрированную инаковость.

Тренировочная комната была, конечно, не для этого. Ярких пятен здесь было всего два — Стив да Баки с новой, матово-золотистой рукой. Сегодня третий день полноценных тренировок, и Стив твердо намеревался наконец добиться от Баки нормального спарринга.

Баки, кажется, тоже был настроен решительно. Размявшись, он кивком указал на середину площадки и встал напротив, улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд и выпрямился. Сегодня Стив атакует первым.

Долго и упорно уходивший от прямых атак, Баки через несколько минут все же резко перехватил руку Стива у плеча, чтобы в следующим момент рывком впечатать его в покрытие левой рукой... и отшатнуться с испуганно распахнутыми глазами. Стив, успевший лишь одобрительно охнуть, заметил этот взгляд и помрачнел.

— Что с тобой, Бак? Все в порядке, меня так легко не помять, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Глотнув воды, Баки кивнул, не глядя в лицо.

— Давай еще раз. Теперь ты, — его голос звучал хрипловато, но уверенно.

Резко бросившись на Стива, Баки почти подмял его под себя, нечеловечески быстро отскочил, атаковал снова, обманным маневром обошел блок и свалил с ног, навис сверху, намереваясь обозначить последний удар в горло... И снова обмяк, поддавшись на попытки Стива освободиться и мгновенно оказавшись под ним.

— Какого черта, Бак?! — Стив почти рыкнул ему в лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

Тот молча сопел еще некоторое время, но в итоге сглотнул и глухо произнес:

— Рука... Я не доверяю себе с ней. Если что-то пойдет не так... — он прикусил губу, не отводя взгляда, с вызовом в глубине зрачков.

— Нет, здесь что-то еще, — Стив прижал коленом вытянутую руку, слыша, как пощелкивают черные пластины. — Вы с Шури ее неделю калибровали, я ни за что не поверю, что она могла что-то упустить.

— Думаешь, у Шури большой опыт изготовления и настройки таких протезов? — хмыкнул Баки, но в ответ на строгий взгляд Стива вздохнул и все же опустил глаза.

— Думаю, что ты чего-то недоговариваешь, — Стив встал и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. — Бак, если ты не хочешь тренироваться ни со мной, ни с кем-то еще... 

— Я хочу!  
— ... то я не могу тебя заставлять, — все же закончил мысль Стив. Баки стоял, не шелохнувшись, только рассеянно поглаживал так и не выпущенную из пальцев ладонь.

— Может, уйдем отсюда? — не дождавшись ответа, предложил Стив.

Прикрыв глаза, Баки отрицательно мотнул головой. Тогда Стив сел там же, где стоял, и дернул его за штанину.

— Иди ко мне.

Послушно сев напротив и скрестив ноги, Баки еще какое-то время молчал, но в итоге взял руку Стива в свои и вздохнул.

— Я попробую объяснить. В детстве и потом я... ну, более-менее умел драться, ты помнишь. Учебка, фронт... да и ты, — Баки улыбнулся, поставив ударение на последнем слове. — Я знал, что могу за себя постоять. — Он вытянул левую руку, сжал и разжал тихо шелестящий сервоприводами кулак, будто видел его впервые, — А теперь на месте тех умений только чужие. Рефлексы и приемы, вбитые в обучение Зимнего. Я теряю грань между осознанным боем и тем, что тело делает на автомате, потому что привыкло драться так и никак иначе. Я просто боюсь, что не смогу остановиться.

Он смолк и коротко, виновато улыбнулся, словно в очередной раз извиняясь неизвестно за что.  
— Такое было хоть раз? — внешне Стив постарался остаться совершенно спокойным, даже отстраненным.

— Нет, — Баки пожал плечами. — В такие моменты я вижу себя как со стороны, просто слежу за приемами.

— Но ни разу не было, чтобы ты действительно не смог остановиться.

— Нет, но... 

Стив шикнул, перебив его.

— Бак, драться на рефлексах это нормально. Они твои, — Стив ткнул его в грудь. — Зимнего нет, но это не значит, что ты не имеешь права использовать то, что он тебе оставил. Ты, конечно, можешь переучиться с нуля, это займет много времени... и, по-моему, совершенно лишено смысла. Ты отличный боец именно таким, какой есть, и отказываться от этого теперь... — он грустно хмыкнул и пожал плечами, — боюсь, мы не в том положении.

Уставившись в одну точку, Баки долго молчал, а Стив не торопил его. Смотрел, монотонно гладя по ладони и не отпуская, постоянно сохраняя контакт.

— Я попробую, — наконец, уклончиво отозвался Баки. — Но если что, ты ведь...

— Буду поблизости, ага, — Стив улыбнулся. — Как всегда.

Баки прыгнул на него без предупреждения, как сорвавшаяся пружина, смел неудачную попытку сопротивления и свалил на спину, удерживая за шею. Воодушевленно фыркнув, Стив вывернулся из-под него, уронил подсечкой, но почти сразу отлетел в сторону.

— Гораздо лучше, — хмыкнул он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Баки пересобрал растрепавшийся хвост и атаковал снова, загнал Стива в угол и прижал к стене.

— Не могу понять, мне нравится или нет, что ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам, — он хрипло выдохнул, оказавшись прямо напротив лица Стива.

— Это уже решай сам, — ухмыльнулся он, вместо попыток освободиться рывком прижимая одобрительно вздохнувшего Баки к себе.

Камер в зале, они знают, тоже не было.


End file.
